1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a utility vehicle which is self propelled and is controlled by a central processing unit to follow a predetermined route.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various systems for locating a mobile transceiver using various types of audio and radio frequency (RF) waves. Some of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. to 5,652,593 to Rench, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,737 to Heldwein, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,444 to Storms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,593 utilizes audio and RF waves for keeping a vacuum cleaner on a straight path. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,737 to Heldwein, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,444 to Storms utilize RF waives for establishing a location of a mobile transponder.
However, none of the above mentioned prior art provides a method for programming a utility vehicle with a predetermined route utilizing utility RF waves for programming and subsequently guiding the utility vehicle around the predetermined route.